ill do any thing for you bee
by artana has my heart forever
Summary: artie take a slushy for the miss.santana and gets hurt after will everyone find out?will she feel giltiy and stay with him and lie that they were friends and he get mad?what will happen when she get to think she lost the best thing in her life artana love
1. Chapter 1

Santana is the same cold heartless slut she's been all most three years already she sleeps with ever guy in school. She owns that school everyone is scared of her even people out of school. Everyone thinks she a bitch but deep deep deep we are talking way deep here people. She has feeling but never falls for a guy or let her guard down for nothing I say nothing. She love the glee club it's the best part of her day no one knows that about her she love singing and dancing but she acts like she does not like it but she does. She gets good grades because she wants to stay In the Cheerios to be popular and to be bad ass point blank.

Artie is a nerd everyone is not really friends with him they don't talk to him especially Santana she never even make eye context with him NEVER. She will only in glee they will play with each other only when they are sing that's all. Artie a cripple that is why no one talks to him.

(SANTANA)

I went to school everyone moved out of my way like always. But then bang someone pushed me out of the way and took the slushy for me I was shocked it was cripple aka artie he saved me from the slushy everyone was laughing and some was staring at me so I got up feeling bad but I don't know why I felt so guilty .I walk away slowly so no one notice that was support to go to me. I walked in glee club and everyone stopped and stared even Brittany so I took a seat next to Brittany who was not talking to me and I don't know why. I did not see cripple and then I felt really bad she does not know why she never feels like that if he didn't push her someone else would of. She got home and sat in bed and looks at the door and got a text from PUCK: "Hey baby I'm feeling we want help ''SANTANA:" sure that is what I'm here for ill be there bye''.

(ARTIE)

I rolled in school and whet in my looker and every one moved from the middle of the hallway and to the side I know Santana's here so I saw the football team with a slushy going to Santana I rolled as fast that I can I pushed Santana out of the way and took the slushy and she slowly walked a way I cleaned myself off and went to class and puck took me and pushed me down the stairs I black out and a teacher found me and called 911 and told the glee club. I had memory lost I did not remember anything I did not think I was not going to wake up ever.


	2. Chapter 2

(SANTANA)

It's been a week since I've seen cripples I'm scared something happen to him wait why will I care he means nothing to me so I think. Everyone in glee is not talking to me do they know that he took that slushy for me or not or they know something else. I walk to cheerleading practice and Brittany would not talk to me she would just shake her head and roll her I went glee same no one is talking to me I don`t get it what was up. I could not take it any more so I got up and said 'what is with you guys` some of them rolled their eyes the Brittany said 'let I go Santana' so I said 'let what go Brittany you are support to be my best friend know what 'so she said 'what are you talking about I'm the closest friend you got so don't give that BULLSHIT ok' I was so shocked that she said that to me I told her ' what do you know that I don't ' they stayed quiet then Kurt said 'arties in the hospital and we know he took that slushy. But that is not why he is there someone pushed him down the stairs. Don't act like you don't know Santana' I was stuck my heart dropped 'I…..I did not know is he ok' Kurt said no he has memory lost he does not remember us but he got his legs back'. I took a seat and I cried.

(ARTIE)

I have not been awake since the things that happen. I can only hear people singing, crying, and talking to me. I don't think I know them whoever they are they are very kind. But when the visiting hours are over this girl snuck in. she stork my hairs I can hear her crying. She put her warm hand on my chest. I don't know who she is but I think she knows me. When her cold tear hit my chest it was like medicine. My eyes open I see her she's amazing. She walked away I grabbed her soft hand so she stopped. I pulled her to the end of the bed. She claimed on. Then she curled next to me and we snuggle. It felt good and nature. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

(SANTANA)

I could not go to sleep this sucks why artie. I got up and put on some fuzzy cozy pants on and got in my car and text Kurt.

SANTANA: hey what room is artie in!

KURT: why?

SANTANA: just tell me please

KURT: fine room 205 first floor

SANTANA: thanks

KURT: bye I hate u

SANTANA: nothing ever changed

So I found it and I claimed up to the window it was easy I've sneak in a lot of boys house she thought but not proud. I get in there is a little light so I just see his. Stroke his hair and just cried so I put my warm hand on his chest. A tear fell from my face and hit his chest I wiped then from my face and walked away I felt something grad me I turned to look it was him I could not get the smile of my face as he pulls me too the bed. I claimed in the bed with him and I curled up to him fell asleep.

(ARTIE)

I woke up with the girl from last night I did not want to wake her up so I just gazed with smile and kissed her forehead. She looks relaxed and just happy she had a smile on her face. Was she my friend or are we something more. So she starts to wake so I close my eyes because I was shy. I loosened my arms for she can turn around. I can feel her looking at me and smiling at me. She starts stroke my hair it feels so good and I felt her leaning to kiss me on my cheek and I moved my head and we end up kissing. I opened my eye and we pull apart from each other and are eyes are still locked to each other and we both leaned back in for another kiss as she pushed her warm tongue into mine tasting me. I got chills down my back and my stomach turns and flips like crazy we are battling are tongue together tasting each other .we pull away then started laughing I looked at her and we talked to each other as friends that just got dared to kiss each other.

SANTANA: wow I'm breathless artie

ARTIE: is my name artie and I feel like I know you but I don't

SANTANA: yea that is your name that's crazy because that kiss I can't tell that you don't know me. we are really close friends though we will never stop being friend .Santana knows that was a lie.

ARTIE: ok so we are friends cool so you should get the nurse to check me out then we can get something to eat friend. Do we have a nickname for each other?

SANTANA: yea it bee

ARTIE: cool bee


	4. Chapter 4

(SANTANA)

I'm so relaxed and I feel good I feel safe in arties arms. Then I feel a kiss on my forehead I know it was artie. So I start to wake up and his arms loosened around me for I can turn. I look her is still sleeping or went back to sleep. I stroked his hair and lean in to kiss his cheek but he moves his head and I kissed his lips mine and his eyes shot open and we pulled apart and look at each other as we both leaned back in as soon as my lips touched his I went crazy I could not stop I put my tongue in his mouth he tasted so damn good .he and I were battling we both won as we pull apart we start to laughed .we look at each other and talked as like to best friends just got dared to kiss. I was so happy but made sure I bib not show it. I got the nurse and she said that he seems to be fine and he could go I sad thanks and got artie clothing they was not his but they were cool looking I gave it to him and 5 min pass by and he called me back I could not help but to stare at him he was hot. He started to wave his hand around my face and call out bee so I snapped out of it I signed him out and a nurse was flirting with him I got so mad hoping he did not see her. Then she was so shocked that he turned her down for me (bee).

NURSE: SO ARE YOU FREE TODAY?I GET OFF A 8.

ARTIE: YEA IM SPENDING IT WITH MY BEE ALL DAY! (YELLING IT SO SANTANA COULD HEAR IT)SORRY!

SANTANA: YOU HURD HIM HE SPENDING TIME WITH ME BEE SO BACK OFF! SANTANA SCREAMING.

NURSE: OK GOSH. JUST IN CASE YOU GET BORDED OF HER. She ands him a card and I got pissed knowing it was her number and she winked at him I pulled him out of the there before I ripped her head off wait why am I getting so mad about him I still don't like him? Santana thought .YES YOU DO her mind said right back to her. She thinks she going crazy was she talking to herself.

SORRY NO ARTIE IM STILL ALILTEL STUCK ON IT AND SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES


End file.
